The Haunting Past
by CinnaDew
Summary: Something is brothering Helena and it is affecting the all of the Birds, will they solve the problem together, or will Helena refuse their help?
1. Chapter

The Haunting Past 

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction, and I have only seen a couple episodes of Birds of Prey, so any reviews would be helpful. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimers: The Birds of Prey along with its characters belong to the WB.

****************************************************************************************************************

Both Helena and Dinah walked into No Man's Land. Helena had not had 

a chance to have fun in awhile. Barbara spotted what the fighting, sweeps, Reese had all done to Helena's emotions and mentality. Barbara took it upon herself to give Helena a few nights off, but a loud and abusive fight erupted between the two. To stop the escalating quarrel between the two, Dinah grabbed Helena's arm and guided her out of the clock tower and now to a couch at No Man's Land. Helena had not spoken a word since leaving the tower, except for the occasional grunts and snorts letting Dinah know to leave Helena lost in her own thoughts for a few more minutes. Finally, after they had been sitting there for 15 minutes, Helena looked over to Dinah and exclaimed, "I can't believe she said that to me!"

"What, that your in love with Reese, or that you have lost a step?"

The anger once again overcoming Helena, forcing her eyes to change, and 

before Dinah could blink, she was at the bar.

B: Dinah, you there?

Dinah was still trying to get used to the communicator, so the sudden voice in her ear caused her to jump.

D: Yeah, I'm here.

B: Thank goodness, she looked so angry, I thought she was going to 

kill you.

D: In all fairness Oracle, I don't think I am the one she wants to 

kill or at least seriously injure.

B: Yeah, I know. I can't believe my telling her to take the night 

off caused a huge fight. 

D: I know, something is going on with her. It's starting to worry 

me.

B: I am worried too, hey where did you go?

D: No Man's Land, she's sitting at the bar, gulping down her second vodka on the rocks.

B: Try not to let her get too drunk, she's just way too much work 

that way.

"Hey Oracle, did you mean what you said, about her losing her step?" 

Dinah asked as she turned her back to the bar and Helena.

B: No, not really. I just meant that she needed to rest. I doubt 

that she has slept more than an hour in the last 4 days.

D: What do you think is brothering her?

B: I really don't know. Every time I ask her she cuts me off, says 

she's fine and walks away or turns off her comm. set.

D: Oracle, this is serious, what are we going to do?

B: I don't know, but¦

Suddenly Barbara was interrupted by Dinah's scream.

B: Dinah? Dinah? Are you okay?

In response, Barbara could hear Dinah screaming, "Helena don't you ever do that to me again. Oh my god, you scared me."

"Dinah what happened?" Barbara asked with a slight chuckle. Barbara listened as Dinah tried catching her breath, she could hear Gibson in 

the background trying to clam down Helena. _So much for trying not to _

let Helena get too drunk, Barbara thought as she asked the same question 

again.

Finally catching her breathe, Dinah responded, "Oh, Helena just hugged 

Me from behind. I was going to scream for her, before I realized it was 

Her trying to break my ribs."

B: Well, at least she is in a better mood.

D: Oracle, hang on a sec. Helena is seducing Gibson, and well it being 

Gibson he is more then willing.

Dinah walked over to the couch where Helena was straddling Gibson and 

biting his ear. Gibson appeared more than pleased to have the lady of his dreams giving him such a treat. Dinah grabbed Helena's arm in a feeble attempt to make her stop. Helena pushed Dinah away and continued biting and kissing Gibson's face and neck. Dinah, getting angry and losing her ability to control her telekinesis lifted Helena into the air and threw her across the room. Helena in her state of intoxication just looked at Dinah and started to laugh.

Barbara hearing the commotion shouted into Dinah's hear: What the 

hell is going on? Is everything alright?

D: Oracle, I can't control her. I need help.

B: Okay, okay, I am on my way.

The comm. unit clicked off, and Dinah stood there looking at Helena and 

thought _what am I going to do until she gets here?_ She could see Helena's eye start to close, as her drunkenness sent her into a sweet oblivion. About ten minutes later the elevator opened and Barbara emerged. She quickly wheeled over to Dinah who had Helena's head in her lap. The two just looked at one another and then down at Helena. Finally Barbara leaned down to the two and stated with a slight hint of disgust and concern: Okay help me get her to the car.

************************************************************************

Helena slowly lifted her head from the comforting pillow. A slow groan 

escaped her throat as she looked around the room to find two very 

exasperated and troubled eyes staring at her through the blackness. The night's memories gradually seeped through her mind as she stared into the eyes that were relentless in their pursuit to understand. Helena simply turned away, refusing to speak to the intruder. Seconds, minutes passed with both declining to speak. The pain, the questions, the silence was too much for either to bare, and yet the answers scared both of them even more. Why? Is possibly the most difficult and unforgiving question in all human languages and now both were faced with having to ask it of themselves and each other. Neither knew the answers to any of 

the questions and so they sat. 

The sun's beams erupted across the sky as it rose from its slumber. Finally at the same moment the two women looked at each other staring into each others' tortured eyes they knew everything and yet nothing at all. Finally Barbara lowered her chin to her chest and asked, "What is wrong?"

Helena could hear the confusion, the exhaustion, the hurt, in Barbara's 

voice. She wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell Barbara everything, 

but in spite of that she couldn't. She couldn't even tell herself. 

After a few moments she finally answered the only answer she could with, "It's complicated."

Barbara raised her head methodically and gazed into the protégé 

eyes. She wheeled herself over to Helena and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

B: What do you mean?

H: Well, I know that you didn't really mean what you said last night, and at the same time it still feels like a dagger in my back.

B: I am not asking about last night. I am asking about all of this last week. What is going on? Why aren't you sleeping, hell why are you not even eating? All you are doing is sweeps, sweeps, and more sweeps. I am really worried about you.

"I just feel like fighting crime," Helena answered sheepishly, knowing that Barbara would easily see through the lie.

B: Dammit Helena, why won't you tell me?

H: Fine, the other…¦

Helena was cut off as the last of the trio knocked on the door and then 

entered the room. 

D: Sorry to interrupt, but Barbara we are already late. 

B: I will be down in a second.

Dinah glanced at Helena, who was looking at the floor, seemingly lost 

in her own thoughts. She didn't even bother to whisper a goodbye as she 

left the room. Barbara continued to look at Helena.

B: Promise me that you will be here when I get back.

Helena knowing she wouldn't be just nodded her head, and then listened as Barbara left. She slowly climbed to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She turned the water on in the shower, and pulled all of the clothes off of her torn body. She climbed into the shower and allowed the water to cascade over her body. Thoughts were rampant throughout her mind, and tears started to flow down her cheeks. _Great_, she thought, _I have eight hours to figure out away to tell Barbara what happened last week._

She dressed rapidly, and moved to the streets outside. She left her 

comm. unit along with a note in the elevator. She had to figure this out for herself, and that meant disappearing, without answering any questions. She hoped that Barbara would understand, although she doubted the elder of the two would. She walked to her apartment and grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with the things that were the closest to her. She walked to the door and sullenly grabbed the handle turned it and pulled the door ajar. Without looking back, she walked out and closed the door.

************************************************************************

Barbara hurriedly dismissed her last class of the day when the final 

bell rang. She and Dinah meet at the car and headed to the clock tower 

without a single word. Both had a bad feeling and neither knew how to express it. Finally they reached the tower and entered the elevator to see the note and familiar necklace and earrings. Dinah quickly reached for it and read the simple writing to herself, before handing it to Barbara. Barbara clutched the note in her hand and read aloud

__

Dear Barbara and Dinah,

I am so sorry I don't know how long it will take, but I have to 

figure this out on my own. Please understand,

H

Barbara looked in horror at Dinah. She couldn't believe the note's 

message. 

D: What are we going to do?

B: I don't know. She has never done anything like this before. We 

have to find her, we have to find out what is wrong.

Both of them went back out to the car and started out to Helena's apartment. When they reached it they found somr of the belongings gone. Barbara quickly went to the bedroom and saw the picture of Helena and her mother was gone. She would never leave without that picture. Barbara's stomach sank, with each passing moment. Something was wrong and if they didn't find out what it was now, she didn't know if she would see Helena again for a long time.

************************************************************************

Reese stood outside of the precinct. He couldn't believe he had gotten a call from the elusive Huntress. Even since she told him her name, she still came and went as she pleased. He scanned the street, looking for 

her. He was shocked when she simply walked down the street to where he was, wearing the usual black leather. She was also wearing black glasses and carrying a black bag over her shoulder.

When she was within five feet of him, he stated, "Wow, no extravagant 

entrance, something must be wrong."

H: I just wanted to talk to you before I left.

R: What? Your leaving? What is going on?

H: Nothing, I just need to get away and think about things.

R: Huh, it sounds like you are hiding something.

H: Reese you forget, I am always hiding something.

R: I know that, but this seems so much more then the usual secretes.

H: Yeah, well I have to go. I guess I will see you later.

R: Does this have something to do with what happened last week?

H: No.

R: When are you getting back?

H: I don't know.

Reese could see and hear the pain in her voice, but he could innately feel that she needed sometime.

R: Well, is there anyway to get in touch with you.

H: No.

Reese gazed at her with concern: Fine, bye.

Helena looked at him one last time and then turned and sauntered away. 

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go. The images kept 

seeping through her thoughts. She had to get rid of them. She had to stop the pain. She just had to. Once she got away from Reese's eyeshot, she hailed a taxi. 

He asked her "where to?", and with no going back now she answered 

"anywhere but here." So he drove until the sun faded into the night. Finally, she had him stop at a motel. Without a single word she paid him the large sum of money, grabbed her bag, and walked into the office of the building.

************************************************************************

Dinah and Barbara sat at the kitchen table, neither of them touching 

the meal Alfred had placed before them. In all the years that Helena had stayed and worked with Barbara she had never disappeared this way. She had always just left the tower and stayed in the city, but now she was no where to be found. She had vanished. After, they came back to the tower from Helena's apartment they had called and checked everywhere imaginable, but to no avail. 

Suddenly a thought crossed Barbara's mind: What about Reese? We didn't try to talk to Reese.

D: Well, do you think she would have talked to him?

B: Yeah I do. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier.

Barbara rapidly went to the elevator, and then to the computers. After 

a few minutes of rapid typing Barbara printed out a sheet of paper.

B: Okay I have his address, let's go.

The two women left the tower and headed to the apartment that was 

listed on the paper, wordlessly.

************************************************************************

Reese walked into his apartment, and threw his keys, badge and gun on 

the kitchen counter. He was still shaken by his encounter with Helena. The conversation ran repeatedly through his mind. _Why was she so upset? _He knew that that night a week ago had disturbed her, but he never thought she would leave town over it. He was abruptly taken away from his deep thoughts with a pounding on the door. He strolled to the door and slowly opened it. He was rather taken back, to find the blonde Dinah and another red head in a wheelchair outside his door.

B: Hello, detective Reese I am Oracle, and we need to ask you a few 

questions.

R: Um, okay, come in.

Reese moved away form the door and let them enter then he moved back 

to the door and closed it. He could sense the reason why they were there so he told them strait away: I don't know where she went.

B: What?

R: She called me at about one, we meet at two. She said that she was 

leaving. She seemed really upset.

B: She didn't say where she was going?

R: No, just that she needed to be alone and think.

B: Did she tell you away to contact her?

R: No, she didn't. Does this have something to do with what happened last week, she wouldn't tell me?

B: What? What happened last week?

R: She didn't tell you. I thought she told you everything.

B: Reese, she never tells anyone everything. So what happened?

R: Well, we were out walking around one night last week you know 

talking. A fight broke out about a block away, when we got there, there was a full on brawl with at least 20 men. I tried the standard, "Freeze police," but they didn't care. So, Huntress started to fight them all. She had about ten of them beaten, when this man dressed in this weird Bat costume came down and helped finish them off. Huntress seemed really confused and pissed, like she knew him and wanted him to leave. He told us that he had been watching the two of us for a few weeks. He started to talk to Huntress, and she told him to, well I don't think any human could do what she told him to do. We started to walk away, and he said that he knew who she was and that the Joker was coming back to town. She just looked at him and walked away. She got 

really upset after that. I tried asking her about the man in the bat 

costume, and who the Joker was, but she just got more and more upset. 

She wouldn't talk to me, I turned for one second and she was gone. And I haven't really talked to her since.

Barbara dropped her head and rubbed the back of her neck, she couldn't 

believe what she was hearing. Bruce was back, he knew who Helena was, 

the Joker was coming back, and now Helena was gone. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard the phone ring. Reese glanced at the two women before moving to the phone.

R: Hello.

H: Hey, have they come to talk to you yet?

Reese knowing she wouldn't want to be given away said: Hey mom, can 

you hang on a second I have company.

Reese pulled the phone away from his ear and gazed at Barbara: Sorry I 

have to take this.

B: Okay, we will leave.

R: No, it's okay. We need to talk, I will just take it in the bedroom.

Barbara nodded as Reese walked around the corner and into the bedroom 

Closing the door behind him.

R: Sorry about that. Where are you?

H: Mom? You called me mom.

R: Yeah, well Oracle and Dinah are here. Did you want me to tell them 

That you are on the phone?

H: They are there right now?

R: Yeah, they are. Hey they are really worried. Did you not tell 

them you were leaving?

H: Well, somewhat.

R: What do you mean by somewhat?

H: Well I left a note.

R: A note? You left a note?

H: Yeah.

R: Maybe you should talk to Oracle.

H: Did you tell them about what happened?

R: Yeah, I did. I really think you need to talk to her. She looks 

like she is on the brink of breaking down.

The silence rested on the phone for a few moments, Reese called her 

name a few times.

H: I don't know.

R: You don't have to tell her where you are, just talk to her, okay?

H: I am sorry Reese, but I just can't.


	2. Chapter Two, how trite

A/N Sorry it took me so long to add, but my computer crashed and I had to start from scratch. Hopefully I will be able to add more consistently from now on. Also thanks to all that reviewed. I am greatly appreciative that you took the time. Thank you, and I hope you all like this installment.

**********************************

Barbara and Dinah sat there silently both thinking about the story Reese had told them.  
D: What are we going to do if what he says is true?  
B: I don't know. I can't believe that Bruce is back in town and knows our secret.  
Suddenly Reese emerged from his room with the phone in his hand. Before Barbara could say anything Reese stated calmly: It wasn't my mom it was Helena.  
B: What? Where is she? Why didn't you let me talk to her?  
R: I don't know where she is, and she wouldn't talk to you.  
B: Great, this is just great.   
R: Who is Batman and the Joker?  
B: It's a long and complicated story.  
R: Well I have plenty of time.  
B: Fine. Batman was a vigilante here in Gotham, I was his protégé known as Batgirl. The Joker was his arch rival. One night the Joker took it to the extreme and shot me confining me to this chair.  
R: Okay I am sorry you got hurt, but what does this have to do with Helena.  
B: Well that same night he sent one of his men and killed Helena's mother in front of her. Batman is her father, but he left town before finding out about Helena. So I took her in, trained her, and now she is Huntress.  
R: He never came back?  
B: Well if what you say is true, he did comeback.  
R: Yeah I guess.  
Suddenly the phone still in Reese's hand started to ring for the second time.  
R: Hello?  
H: They still there?   
R: Yeah, and?  
H: And I thought about it, and I will talk to her.  
Reese walked to Oracle and handed her the phone. Barbara grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear.   
B: Helena?  
H: Yeah.  
B: Are you okay?  
H: Yeah, I am just peachy.  
B: Don't be sarcastic, this is serious.  
H: Why, why does this have to be serious?  
B: Why, because you ran away, you didn't tell me Batman was back, that he knows who you are, that Joker is coming back. Do you want me to continue? Because I could.  
The anger in Barbara's voice shook the room that they were sitting in.  
Helena getting equally upset shouted: What? What did you want me to do? Come to you, cry on your shoulder and tell you my long lost father was back, that the man that killed my mom, paralyzed my best friend was coming back, and that the nightmares had started again.  
All of the anger left Barbara's brow as she listened to the girl's outburst.  
B: Helena you don't always have to be so strong. It is okay to come to someone when you are hurt, scared or even confused.  
Barbara listened as Helena started to cry on the other side of the phone.   
B: Sweetheart tell me where you are and I will come and get you. We can work through this.  
H: No, no I don't want to come back. I want to be alone.  
B: If you wanted to be alone, you wouldn't have called back.  
H: Okay, so I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to talk about it either.  
B: Okay that is fine, just tell me where you are?  
H: I can't I have to figure this out for myself.  
B: Figure what out? We have to do this together, just let us help you.  
H: Sorry, Barbara but I have to do this solo.  
B: Helena? Helena!?   
The only answer Barbara received was the click of the other phone hanging up.  
D: She hang up?  
B: Yeah, she didn't tell me where she is.  
D: Well what are we going to do?  
B: Talk to Alfred see if he has heard anything, tap into Reese's phone records find out where the hell Helena is.  
R: Hey that is illegal.  
B: So what? If the Joker got out and he somehow finds out who she is, he will kill her. Are you willing to let a stupid law get in the way?  
R: No I guess not.  
B: Good, Dinah lets go. Reese if you hear anymore about the Joker or Helena you contact us right away,  
R: Yeah, sure.  
The two women left the apartment, and went back to the tower, the anger and fear evident in Barbara.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The two went back into the computers, Barbara hadn't spoken a word. She was so angry with Helena and Bruce, if it was him, for putting her in this situation.   
D: Do you want me to call Alfred, well you look up Reese's phone records?  
B: Yes, that would be great.  
Barbara went to the computers and started typing away as Dinah moved to the phone and dialed Alfred's number. The phone was answered after the second ring. Dinah quickly asked Alfred to come to the tower. After they said their goodbyes she hung up the phone and looked to Barbara.  
D: He is on the way.  
B: Good.  
D: Have you found anything.  
B: Well I have found his records now I just have to… There she called from a motel in, wow she called from Lakewood.   
D: Why is Lakewood wow worthy, I have never even heard of it?  
B: It's wow worthy because it is at least seven hours away.   
D: Wow, so what do we do now?  
B: Well, I guess I could make a phone call.  
D: What do you mean?  
B: Well we have to see if she is still there and then if she is we have to get her to either come back or stay there until one of us can pick her up.  
Barbara turned back towards her computers and typed in a few numbers and listened as the phone started to ring.  
"Hello," a groggy male's voice answered.  
B: Hello, this is the New Gotham Police and we were wondering if a female brunette, early twenties, had checked into your motel earlier tonight.  
Man: Yeah we had a female check in that fit's that description.  
B: Great can we get her room number.  
M: Sure, but that won't help, she checked out about a half an hour ago.  
B: Do you know what direction she was heading in?  
M: No, she wasn't in the best of moods.  
B: Okay thank you for your time.  
Barbara disconnected the phone call and turned to Dinah.  
D: Well, not to sound redundant, but what do we do now?  
B: Find everything we can about the Joker and hope that Helena will come back.  
Dinah looked at Barbara and then walked over to another computer.   
D: Okay I will look to see if there was a pattern in any of the crime sprees lately.  
B: And I will look to see when the Joker broke out, and if there has been any site of Bruce Wayne.  
Barbara and Dinah typed away at the computers trying to find evidence that Bruce Wayne had come into any contact with part of New Gotham. Both were so engrossed in there work that they never even noticed that Alfred was standing right behind them.  
A: You wanted me to come?  
Barbara jumped as she turned her chair around to face her trusted friend.  
B: Yes, Alfred I have some questions for you.  
A: Okay, Miss Barbara.  
B: I have heard from a few people that Bruce Wayne is back in town, have you heard anything?  
A: Yes, I have.  
B: What? What have you heard?  
A: Well, Master Wayne returned a month ago. He has been living down in the bat cave. And before you ask, he told me that I was not to tell anyone of his return so that he could scope everything out. So, he started going back out and saw Huntress, he asked what I knew, and so I told him.  
B: What? I can't believe this. Not only did you not tell us that Bruce was back, but you also told him about his daughter. I can't believe you Alfred.  
A: Miss Barbara, shouldn't you be more worried about the return of the Joker, and Miss Helena and not about Master Wayne.  
B: I need to speak to him right now. Where the hell is he?  
"I am right here Barbara." Barbara turned to find the man bearing the familiar voice walking towards her from the shadows.  
*********************

A/N sorry for posting the first chapter twice, I am not use to this format in posting, hopefully that will not happen again. Thank you for your patience.

Cinna


End file.
